The Perfect Vacation
by miss.ashleyn
Summary: The four girls along with their friends take a vacation to a cabin on the lake. Everything is perfect until A shows up and makes it a very murderous event.
1. Chapter 1

**In my story Hanna still hasn't forgiven Caleb. Caleb never left and the Mona thing never happened. I hope you like it! Leave me a review! They make me update quicker!**

* * *

><p>"Holy crap Hanna, what's in this!"<p>

I lifted my head up from my magazine and turned to face one of my best friends. Emily was currently trying, and failing, to get my pink and white suitcase in the trunk of her car.

"Then why don't you go down there and help her?" Spencer said as she sat down next to me on Emily's front porch.

"I would but Emily insisted she could do it herself." I could see Emily glaring at me from the corner of my eye.

"That was before I knew it was a hundred pounds." She panted still struggling to lift the thing.

"I'll help you Em." Spencer said giving me a look that screamed 'I'm judging the crap out of you'. Then she stood up and made her way over to the car.

If they think getting the suitcase in the car is hard then I can't wait to see them try and get the trunk closed, I chuckled to myself as I stuffed the magazine in my purse. I stood up and brushed the dirt off my black jeans, just as Emily's front door opened and out came the rest of our traveling group.

Toby and Sean stepped down off the porch to help Em and Spence. Lucas wrapped his arms around Mona who turned and kissed his cheek. Maya and Paige held hands as they promised Emily's mom we would all behave. Aria skipped to me from her spot next to Noel and linked our arms.

"Hey Hanna, are we ready to go?" Her voice was laced with excitement.

"Yup! Emily and Spencer are packing up the last of the suitcases and then we can head ou-" My sentence was cut off by a voice behind me.

"Sorry I'm late." You got to be effing kidding me. I whipped my body in the direction of the voice and sure enough there he was…. Caleb.

"Ok who invited Caleb!" I said annoyed. Caleb stopped walking towards the porch and hurt flashed across his face. Oops maybe that was a little too mean. Before I could open my mouth to say sorry, Toby walked up next to Caleb and gave him a manly pat on the back.

"I did. You said I could bring a friend." Toby smiled at me.

"Yeah but if I had known your friend was Caleb I would have said-" I cut myself off seeing the hurt creep back onto Caleb's handsome face.

"Whatever throw your crap in one of the cars, we need to get going." I started walking down the porch steps taking Aria with me. We headed over to Spencer and Emily who were sitting on the closed trunk of Emily's car.

"Hanna I'm so sorry! I had no idea Toby invited Caleb." Emily apologized on her boyfriends behalf.

"It's fine I can handle it." I smiled so she would know I was being honest. Spending a week in a cabin with the boy who broke my heart wasn't how I planned this vacation but I'll put on a brave face and suck it up. These are his friends too, I can't expect them all to hate him just because he hurt me.

"Are you sure?" She said trying to read my expression.

"Completely. Now lets talk about something else. What are you guys most excited for on this trip?"

Spencer got a dreamy look on her face "I can't wait for Wren to come join us tomorrow! I get to spend a whole week with him and no parents."

"Wow sounds like someone wants to play doctor!" Spencer looked horrified as Aria wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

"Dr. Wren I'm ready for my physical." Emily added between laughs. Spencer glared as the three of us continued to laugh.

Spencer and Wren started dating a few months ago. Her parents were totally against it at first but I think their starting to come around. Still Spencer doesn't get to spend much time with him because of his job. I'm really happy they are going to have a week to spend together.

The laughter started to die down as Toby and Mona started heading towards us.

"Hey girlies! Are you ready!" Mona said in her sugar sweet voice.

"Yup!" Emily said as she jumped off the trunk. She wobbled and Toby grabbed her hand to steady her. She smiled and stood on her tip toes to give him a kiss. I looked over at Aria and could tell she was thinking the same thing as me, 'They are too cute!'

"Ok so who's riding with who?" Lucas said walking up to us with Caleb in tow.

Caleb crossed his arms and gave me a small smile, I managed a quick one back.

"Well I was thinking, me, you, Sean ,and Maya in Paige's car. Toby, Caleb ,and Noel in his car and you four in Emily's car." Mona looked around to see if there we any objections.

"Sounds good." Spencer then climbed off the trunk and over to the passenger's seat of Em's car.

"Ok then we'll see you there!" Mona grabbed Lucas' hand and pulled him over to Paige's car, they climbed in. Maya and Sean waved as they drove away.

Noel came up behind Caleb and Toby then threw his arms around their shoulders.

"Hey guys, ready to hit the road?"

Toby walked forward a few steps and leaned down to whisper something in Emily's ear. She grinned and kissed the side of his mouth. He then turned to face Noel.

"Let's go man." Caleb winked at me then walked away with a smirk on his face. Noel hugged us then headed after Toby and Caleb.

They pulled out of the driveway and headed the same direction Paige had a few minutes earlier.

"Today please!" Spencer yelled from the car. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the backseat door. I slid in behind Emily in the driver's seat and Aria plopped herself in the seat behind Spencer.

"Time for some road tunes girls, we have a long drive ahead of us." Spencer then popped in a mixed CD and turned it up full blast.

We spent the first hour of our trip just singing to our favorite songs, very badly I might add.

The fourth was spent talking about A. We were still getting texts but not as often. Emily thinks that maybe A has finally decided to leave us alone. I wish I could agree with her but I have a feeling it's only the calm before the storm.

The sixth hour we stopped a gas station. We bought all different types of junk food, used the bathroom and filled up the gas tank. Emily was tired of driving so her and Aria switched places.

Spencer had the chocolate covered pretzels and the gummy bears in the front, feeding one to Aria every few minutes. Me and Emily had the Pringles and skittles in the back.

"Ok Em open your mouth and I'll try and throw a skittle in!" I giggled.`

Emily opened her mouth and I threw the red skittle. I made it!

"Whoo!" Spencer shouted from her seat.

Emily was laughing so hard she choked on the skittle.

"Nice Em." I said handing her a bottle of sprite to stop her coughing.

"Hey is that the boys?" Aria asked pointing to a dark blue car that was in the lane next to us. I looked in the car and my eyes met Caleb's brown ones.

"Yup it's them." I quickly looked away from Caleb. They slowed down so our cars were right next to each other. Toby who was in the backseat motioned for me to roll down my window.

It's a lot colder here then in Rosewood was my first thought as the wind blew strands of hair in my face.

"What's up?" I yelled to Toby.

"Are you girls hungry? We were thinking about stopping and eating."

"No, we raided the gas station. We have food." I pulled a piece of hair that had stuck to my lips off. I could see Noel turn his head a little a say something to Toby. Toby nodded then stuck his head back out the window.

"Noel wants to know if we could have some?"

"Sure where should we pull over?"

"Just throw it."

"What!" My eyes winded.

"Just do it, it easier then pulling over."

I pulled my head and shoulders back into the car and Emily handed me a bag of skittles

and a container of Pringles. I turned back to the window and climbed so most of my upper body was out of the car. I got ready to throw the skittles first, I threw the bag as hard as I could and it hit Caleb right in the side of the face! Yes! I hit the target, I didn't think I was going to be able to do it.

"Oops! Sorry!" I said trying to make it sound like I didn't do it on purpose. I could hear the girls laughing. Caleb rolled his eyes and opened the bag popping a few in his mouth. I extended my arm and Toby grabbed the Pringles from my hand.

"Thanks Hanna."

"No problem, I enjoyed it." I said shooting one last look at Caleb. Safely inside the car I rolled the window up.

"Nice." Spencer gave me a high-five.

"Thanks." I laughed. Just then Spencer's phone beeped. We all looked kind of scared as she reached for her phone.

Spencer let out a deep breath. "It's Maya. She said they're 30 minutes away from the cabin and that we need to hurry up because we have the keys."

"How much longer until we get there?" I asked Emily who was pulling out the directions to the cabin.

"Um.. Tell her we should be there about 15 minutes after them."

Spencer nodded and started typing her reply.

45 minutes later we're driving up a dirt path, the boy's car a few yards ahead of us.

"Eeek I'm so excited" Emily squealed bouncing in her seat. All of our mouths dropped when we got to the top of the driveway. It was beautiful!

The whole cabin was a dark brown wood with a green roof. It was three stories high with balconies on each floor. There was a huge widow that covered almost all of the front wall. It had a huge wrap around porch with chairs and benches and a dock with a boat tied to it. Wow they weren't kidding when they said it was right on the water. If I jumped off the balcony I would land in the water.

Maya, Paige, Sean, Mona, and Lucas were all on the dock. Mona was the first to see us pull up. She jumped up from where she had been sitting and started running towards us.

Aria parked right next to Noel's car and we all quickly piled out of the car to get a better look at the cabin.

"Wow the website was right, this place is stunning." Noel said as he got out of the drivers seat.

We had rented this place online. The girls and I wanted to go on a fun little vacation for summer break and this was the only cabin near a lake that wasn't already booked. We got it for a good price too. Our parents didn't really want us going so far away without any adults but they gave in after awhile. They set some rules though:

One) No drinking

Two) We call twice a day

Three) make sure doors are locked at all times

Four) No co-ed sleeping

Two and Three will be easy to follow one and four….. Well what our parents don't know wont kill them.

As soon as Mona reached us she attacked me in a hug.

"Oh Hanna thank you so much for inviting me! It's so beautiful here!"

"No problem Mona, I'm glad you came." I said hugging her back.

"Hanna you have the keys do you think you could get your pretty butt up here and open the door?" Aria called bouncing happily by the front door. I let go of Mona and we headed over to Aria. We stepped up onto the porch and everyone was crowding around the door waiting to see what it looks like on the inside.

I put the key in the lock and pushed open the door. It was amazing. High ceilings, inside balconies over looking each floor, huge stair cases, soft looking furniture and hard wood floors. Everyone pushed their way inside and just marveled at the beauty.

Spencer cleared her throat "Ok so there are six bedrooms and there will be thirteen of us tomorrow when Wren gets here. So I was thinking five rooms with two and one with three."

I did the pairings in my head. Emily is going to want to share a room with Toby, Mona with Lucas, Paige with Maya, Spencer and Wren, Sean and Noel are best friends so they will probably room together. That leaves me with Aria and Caleb in the room of three. Great.

Everyone but me, Spencer, Aria and Caleb scurried off to find a bedroom.

"Aria, Wren wont be here until late tomorrow so you can stay with me tonight if you want." Aria looked at Spencer then quickly at me.

"Sure!" She walked over to Spencer, linked their arms and headed to the stairs. Bitches, now I'm alone in a bedroom with Caleb.

Caleb awkwardly cleared his throat "I guess we should go pick a room before we get stuck with the smallest one." He ran his hand through his hair, something he only does when he's nervous. So sexy.

"I was actually thinking we would take the master bedroom." I said pushing the strap of my purse back up my shoulder.

"That would be nice but I'm sure it's probably taken, I mean did you see Mona sprint up those stairs?"

I laughed, it was true she took three steps at a time. Poor Lucas was hardly able to keep up.

"The master has a lock on it and I have the key." I took the key out of my front pocket and showed it to him.

"Nice…Shall we?" He extended his hand towards me. I hesitated before grabbing his hand. I immediately felt a spark run all through out my body, that only happens when I'm touching Caleb.

"So what floor is the master bedroom on?" He asked when we reached the second floor.

I looked around for a minute. "Oh it's right there, the double doors." I pulled on Caleb's hand leading him in the right direction. When we got to the doors I let go of Caleb's hand and got the key out of my pocket again. I put the key in the lock but before I opened the door, I turned to Caleb.

"I'm sorry about hitting you with the skittles earlier." He looked confused for a minute but then realization crossed his face and he smirked.

"No a big deal princess. You don't throw that hard." I rolled my eyes at him and pushed the door open.

The walls were dark red and all of the furniture was dark brown. There was a huge king sized bed in the middle of the room with black sheets, two dressers, a table and three doors, probably a bathroom and closets.

"Damn." Caleb said nodding in approval "it's really nice."

He made his way over to the three doors and opened them. I was right two of them were walk in closets and one lead to a bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub and shower.

I jumped onto the bed and buried my face in the soft pillows. When did I get so tired? I could feel my eyelids drooping.

He stepped up next to the bed and pulled the blanket over me. I only half registered Caleb saying he was going to help the others get the suitcases out of the car. His brushing a strand of hair out of my face was the last thing I felt before I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! Sorry for any mistakes, I wrote this at 3o'clock in the morning.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I'm glad you like the story. Someone asked me to list the couples so here they are: Maya and Paige, Emily and Toby, Spencer and Wren, Mona and Lucas. Hanna and Caleb are broken up at this point but they'll be together soon. Everyone else is single. Make sure you leave a review! They make me update faster! Sorry for any mistakes! I hope you like it! **

* * *

><p>I woke up to a small body landing across my torso.<p>

"Oof! What the hell." I gasped.

"Time to wake up Hanna banana!" Aria said as she jumped on my bed.

"How long was I asleep?" I sat up and rubbed my eyes letting them adjust to the darkness of the room.

"About three hours. We agreed we would wait to make dinner until you woke up but I'm starving so I decided to wake you up." Aria stopped bouncing and sat across from me.

"What are we going to cook? We didn't bring any food."

"Maya and Sean went to the store and bought groceries. Oh and Caleb brought up your suitcase, he put it in one of the closets. You should change and come down stairs." Aria climbed off the bed and shut the bedroom doors behind her.

I pushed the comforter off my legs and swung them over the edge of the bed. I quickly found my suitcase and picked out some ripped jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. After I changed and tied my hair up into a ponytail. I made my way out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen where I could hear people talking.

"Looks like sleeping beauty is finally awake." Lucas said from the table where Mona was sitting on his lap. I stuck my tongue out at him and made my way over to Paige who was stirring something in a pot on the stove.

"Hey. What are you cooking?" I said peeking into the pot.

"Spaghetti. I hope your hungry." She turned her head and smiled at me.

"Very. My stomach is growling. Do you need any help" Just then my belly made a funny noise as if to prove my point.

She laughed "Yeah sure. Could you get the jar of tomato sauce from the cabinet by the fridge." I nodded and walked over to the cabinet. When I opened it I noticed the sauce was on the very top shelf. Hmm how can I do this? I stood on my tip toes and tried to reach for it. Nope. I tried jumping a little. That didn't help either. Then I felt a hard body press against my back and saw a tan arm reach up and grab the sauce.

I turned around and looked up at Caleb. He pulled his arm down and handed me the sauce. His pupils were dilated. He looked down at my lips, swallowed hard and then backed away from me.

"Thanks." I managed to stutter. He nodded then sat across from Lucas and Mona at the table. I pried my eyes from Caleb and went back over to Paige.

"Here you go." I set the jar next to her. She gave me a look that said 'what the hell was that?' I just shrugged and played with the lid of the jar.

"So where is everyone?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"On the dock. It's so beautiful out there, you can see all the stars."

We strained the pasta and added the sauce. Mona made a salad to go with the noodles and Spencer made garlic bread. After we put all the food on the table, Lucas went to tell the others dinner was ready.

Half way through my pasta I felt something slimy hit the side of my face. I lifted my hand and touched my cheek, it was spaghetti sauce. I looked around the table at everyone's shocked faces. Everyone but Mona that is, she was holding back giggles. She reached down and grabbed some more noodles and threw them at me, they landed in my shirt. I pulled the noodles out and glared at her.

"Your throwing food at me because…?" I questioned.

"You took the master bedroom." She giggled and reached for more food. Before she could throw it I grabbed my cup of Sprite and dumped it on her. Who knew Sprite made mascara run? She threw the noodles and instead of hitting me they hit Spencer right in between the eyes. Spence looked livid, she grabbed a piece of bread and chucked it at Mona. It landed in her hair. Soon everyone was running around the kitchen throwing spaghetti and bread at each other. Emily got a handful of sauce thrown at her by Sean. Lucas dumped the salad bowl on Noel. I got a cup full of coke dumped on my head by Caleb, who got a face full of sauce in return. Maya and Aria both had noodles stuck in their hair thanks to Paige, who had garlic bread stuck to her butt. Lucas and Sean had tomato sauce all over their heads because of Toby, who had salad dressing all over his shirt and pants. After we ran out of food to throw we laughed until we were out of breath and called a truce.

I looked around the room there was sauce spattered all over the walls. Noodles on every surface and the floor was covered in different types of soda.

"Let go out on the dock." Maya said while picking pasta out of her hair.

"Wait shouldn't we clean this up?" Emily questioned from her spot in Toby's arms.

Spencer looked around and when her eyes landed on Mona she opened her mouth. "Well since Mona was the first to throw food I say she cleans it."

Everyone quickly agreed. Mona's jaw dropped. "You want me to clean all of this by myself!"

"Yup" Spencer stated and then put her arms around Paige and Aria. The three of them headed out onto the dock, Sean and Noel right behind them. Emily and Toby held hands as they followed.

"You can't be serious. Lucas you'll help me right?" Mona begged.

"I don't think so." He laughed "But have fun." He kissed her nose and headed outside with me and Maya.

I could hear Caleb say "Make sure you get that noodle on the ceiling." Before he jogged to catch up with us.

Emily, Spencer and Aria were sitting on the end of the dock swinging their legs back and forth. Lucas went to sit with Sean and Noel who were in deep conversation about football and Maya jumped in the boat with Toby and Paige. I sat down next to Emily, and Caleb took a set next to me. I just sat in silence for awhile, looked at the stars and listened to my best friends gossip.

We've been sitting out here for an hour or so. Lucas had left a little while ago to help Mona with the kitchen and Maya and Paige went back inside to get the spaghetti crap off of themselves. Emily got up and sat with Toby in the boat. Aria and Spencer laid back and looked up at the sky.

I could see Noel coming up behind Caleb. When he noticed I saw him, he made a 'shh' sign with his finger.

I looked at Caleb and asked, "How cold is the water?"

He turned to me with raised eyebrows and said "How would I know what the water temperature is?"

Right on cue Noel pushed Caleb as hard as he could and he fell right into the water. Noel and I doubled over in laughter at the sight of a shocked wet Caleb.

I was so busy laughing I didn't notice Caleb swim back over to the dock. He grabbed my ankle and pulled. I felt myself sliding so I grabbed onto Noel, who came tumbling into the water with me.

It stung as I went butt first into the lake. My mouth had been open went I hit the water so I drank about a gallon of it and that's not including the liquid that went up my nose.

I started coughing up water when I broke the surface. I could hear Noel doing the same. Once more of the liquid was out of my air way I turned to Caleb and splashed him.

"You ass!" I yelled at him.

"At least the water's not that cold." Caleb mocked splashing back.

"Yeah it's kind of nice." Noel said as he did the backstroke.

"You had it coming." Caleb spoke up pushing some hair out of his face.

I flipped him off and swam over to the latter on the side of the dock.

When I got to the top Emily was there holding a towel.

"I found it on the boat." Emily smiled.

"Thank you." I said taking it from her and wrapping it around my shoulders. The water mixed with the cold air was making me shiver.

Caleb climbed up the latter and Noel came up shortly after. Noel saw my towel and said "Hey where's my towel Em?"

"Yeah right." She chuckled heading back over to Toby.

Aria and Spencer stood up and walked over to me.

"Han, your shaking. Lets get you inside." Aria sounded worried. Spencer then wrapped her arm around me and rubbed my shoulder as we walked back to the cabin.

We walked into the kitchen to see that Mona and Lucas had finished cleaning. They did a pretty good job! No more sauce on the walls.

Maya was sitting on the counter and Paige was putting fresh baked cookies on a plate. When we walked by Maya handed me one of the cookies.

"You look like you need one." Is all she said. Then she turned and gave Paige a kiss.

Aria stole one of the cookies while the girls were kissing and stuffed it in her mouth. Spencer laughed and shook her head.

We went up the stairs and they walked me to my room. They said good night and Spencer kissed the top of my head. The two then walked across the hallway to their room.

I open the bedroom door and headed into the closet so I could pick out some pajamas. I unzipped the bag, grabbed my green flannel pants and blue Rosewood High sweatshirt.

Not the prettiest outfit but I'm freezing so who cares. I should unpack this tomorr… I cut off my train of though when I heard a loud creak come from the bedroom.

Maybe it's Caleb I said to myself trying to sooth my pounding heart. No it couldn't be I shut the door, I would have heard him open it. I crawled on my hands and knees to the closet doorway, I poke my head out. Nothing. I heard another creak and then the bedroom door banged open.

In walked a still dripping wet Caleb. He took one look at me on my hands and knees then asked "What are you doing."

"I thought I heard something." I stood up and went back into the closet for the PJs I had left in there.

He looked at me like I was crazy then opened the other closet door. I could hear him rustling around some clothes. When he walked back out he had pajama bottoms in his hand.

"So who's showering first?" He questioned as he crossed his arms.

"Me, I want to take a bubble bath." That reminds me I need to get my shampoo and conditioner out of my suitcase. I went back into the closet and gabbed my bag of toiletries.

"Oh come on. You take forever. I'll be quick." He was leaning on the doorframe when I walked back into the room.

"I'm using the bathtub Caleb. You can use the shower."

He looked baffled for a minute. "Wait… are you saying we… we should bathe together?"

"Not together, together. You use the shower. I'll use the bathtub."

"Are you sure?" His eyebrows were furrowed as he asked this.

"Caleb I don't care. It's nothing I haven't seen before." I made sure I had all my things and headed to the bathroom.

I put all my stuff on the bathroom counter and peeled my soaking wet shirt off.

"You just want to see me in the shower again." Caleb said as he walked into the room.

I rolled my eyes and unbuttoned my jeans. I could feel Caleb looking at me.

"It's not polite to stare." I turned to look at him.

He had already taken his shirt off, it was on the floor by his feet. His eyes were traveling down my body.

"You're really beautiful Hanna." His eyes met mine as he said this. I could see a mix of lust and love in his eyes, it made my heart rate speed up.

"Than… Thank you." I stuttered.

He started walking towards me. I backed up until my lower back hit the counter. Caleb kept coming closer. Soon his bare chest was pressed against my bra covered one. He put his hands on my waist and lifted me so my ass was on the counter and he was between my legs.

We were now face to face. I could smell cookie he must have eaten one of Maya and Paige's cookies too. He brought his mouth so it was hovering over mine.

"I've missed you." He whispered against my lips. I shut my eyes and processed the words. I missed him too, so much.

He pressed one small light kiss on my lips and then pulled away. My eyes snapped open at the sudden emptiness I felt.

"You can use the bathroom first. I'll wait." His voice was deep and husky. He grabbed his shirt off the floor, headed out of the room and shut the door behind him.

I sat on the counter hoping he would come back. He didn't.

So I jumped off the counter went over to the shower and turned the water to cold.

After cleaning the lake water and spaghetti off of myself, I got out of the shower, dried off and stepped into my nice warm pajamas.

I brushed the knots out of my hair, then picked up my wet clothes and opened the bathroom door.

Caleb was sitting on the bed in his pajama watching the TV mounted on the wall across from him. He turned his head towards me.

"Maya and Paige let me use their shower." He said, then he grabbed two mugs and handed one to me.

"It's hot chocolate and I snuck some of the cookies." He picked up a plate and placed it in the middle of the bed. There were four cookies on it.

I smiled, climbed up onto the bed and took a sip of the hot chocolate.

"So what are we watching?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ehhh! This chapter is sucky... Anyways I hope you like it. Leave me a review and let me know if you like it or not. Reviews = faster update! I'm sorry of all mistakes!**

* * *

><p>My eyes shot open as I heard footsteps coming from the bathroom. I turned to my left and saw Caleb was sound asleep. It's probably just my imagination, I tried to calm my frantic heart by taking deep breaths. However when I heard the footsteps grow louder my breathing stopped all together. I turned my head towards the bathroom and saw the door was open. I moved so I was right next to Caleb.<p>

"Caleb." I whispered shaking him lightly. He didn't move.

"Caleb." I said a little louder. "Come on wake up!"

Still nothing. I grabbed the pillow from under my head and smacked him as hard as I could. His head jerked up and his sleepy eyes met mine.

"What the hell is your problem Hanna!" He whisper yelled at me.

"I think there's someone in the bathroom." I was on the brink of tears. He sat up and looked down at me.

"What are you talking about crazy?"

"I heard footsteps in the bathroom." I pushed myself up and sat facing him.

"Hanna I'm sure it was nothing."

"Caleb I'm not stupid! I know I heard something coming from that bathroom."

He shook his head with a sigh and got out of the bed.

"Wait what are you doing!" my eyes followed him as he made his way to the bathroom door.

"What does it look like I'm doing." He rolled his eyes and turned the doorknob.

Wait…. Wasn't the bathroom door open? Before he opened the door he turned to me and asked "Are you coming?"

"No better you then me." Sarcasm laced my voice.

"Ok then you stay in here _**alone**_ while I check the bathroom." After he said that I scurried out of bed and grabbed onto his arm. He chuckled and opened the door.

We quietly made our way into the room. Caleb ran his hand along the wall trying to find the light switch.

"Caleb turn the lights on!" My voice was three times higher then it should've been.

"Hold on." He grumbled. The lights flipped on and blinded me in the process.

"Jeez." Caleb squinted his eyes trying to get them to adjust to the harsh light.

Once the black spots faded from my vision, I looked around the bathroom. Nothing. I scrunched my eyebrows.

What the hell! I know I heard something!

"Nothings here Han. Can we please go back to bed now?" Caleb put his arm around me and rubbed my shoulder. I think he could tell I was scared.

"Yeah." I wrapped an arm around his waist and laid my head on his side as we made our way out of the bathroom. We were almost all the way out when something caught my eye.

"Wait!" I pulled away from Caleb and made my way over to the sink. It was filled all the way to the top with water and there was a cell phone laying at the bottom of it.

"Is that your phone?" I asked Caleb reaching into the sink and pulling out the cell phone.

He step forward and reached out his hand, I placed the phone in his palm. He turned it a few times and tried turning it on. It wouldn't of course.

"It's definitely dead." He turned his phone while saying this and a whole bunch of water poured out onto the floor.

"Why exactly did you put you phone in the bathroom." I questioned folding my arms over my chest.

He looked at me with confusion in his eyes. "That's the thing, I didn't. My phone was in the closet on top of my suitcase."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I put it there right after you fell asleep." He put his now fried phone on the counter and drained the water from the sink. The sink was halfway empty when I heard a bang. I whipped my head around to look at Caleb. He was looking at me with wide eyes, He heard it too. Caleb grabbed my hand and we ran out into the bedroom.

Caleb's closet was open along with our bedroom door, they had both been closed when we first got up.

"Someone was in our room." I cried tears coming back to the surface. Caleb let go of my hand then shut and locked the door. He leaned against it and took a deep breath.

I on the other hand was shaking and my heart was pounding in my ears. Caleb opened his arms and I ran into them burying my face in the crook of his neck. He held me tight and rubbed my back until I calmed down.

"It was probably just Noel or someone playing a prank on us." He said quietly in my ear.

I nodded and we made our way back to the bed. The clock on the night stand said it was 3o'clock in the morning.

"Lets just try and go back to sleep." Caleb put the blankets over the two of us and pulled me against his chest. Even though I was tired I knew I wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep. I just laid there for hours listening to Caleb's heartbeat as he slept. Around 8 there was a knock on the door.

I very slowly and carefully slid away from Caleb, who was still sound asleep and crept over to the door. I opened it to Aria, who was dressed in a long T-shirt and bugs bunny slippers.

"Hey Hanna… you look like crap. What happened?" Aria said sounding worried.

"I didn't get much sleep." I crossed my arms and leaned against the doorframe.

"Why?"

"Your room is across from Sean and Noel's right?" I asked changing the topic.

"Yeah…"

"Did you hear their door open or close around three last night?"

"No but I couldn't really hear anything over Spencer's snoring." Aria stopped before starting again "Why? Did something happen last night?"

"Yeah, someone was in our room and I thought maybe it was Noel trying to scare us." I bit my lip remembering how scared I was last night.

"That's awful! He's downstairs in the kitchen if you want to ask him." Aria suggested.

"I think I will." With that I shut the bedroom door and we walked down to the kitchen together.

I could smell the food before I could see it. Paige was at the stove cooking pancakes. While Emily was pouring orange juice at the table where Sean, Noel, Mona and Lucas were sitting. I guess everyone else was still asleep.

"Morning Aria and Hanna." Paige said smiling.

"Morning." We said back. Aria headed over to the coffee pot and I took a seat next to Noel.

"Hey Han." He smiled widely after he took a drink out of his mug.

"Were you in my room last night?" I said glaring at him a little.

"No. Why would I have been in your room?"

"Someone put Caleb's phone in the sink and hid in our closet. It wasn't you?" I questioned.

"Nope. I fell asleep in the boat last night and when I woke up the backdoor was locked. I was outside until Emily came and saved me this morning." I could hear Emily laughing in the background.

"Was it any of you?" Asked to the rest of the room. Everyone shook their heads 'no'.

"Did you say Caleb's phone was in the sink?" Mona asked from her seat across from me.

"Yeah."

"That's weird. When I woke up this morning my phone was in the bathtub."

"It was full of water right?" I asked. She nodded at me.

"It's totally shot. It wont do anything." She looked sad, her phone was her best friend

It went silent in the room except for Paige flipping pancakes. Until Spencer waltzed into the kitchen.

"Hey have any of you see my cell phone? I could have sworn I left it in my purse but it's gone."

"Check your bathroom." I heard Mona mumble under her breath.

Spencer gave Mona a strange look and took one of the pancakes from Paige.

I hadn't even thought to check my phone! I pushed away from the table and headed back to mine and Caleb's room. When I entered the room Caleb was pulling a gray t-shirt over his head and he had his favorite ripped jeans on.

"Hey." I said heading to the nightstand.

"You look-."

"Like crap I know I've been told." I said cutting him off.

"Well I was going to say tired but…" I threw a glare at him and opened the drawer. My phone sat perfectly safe in the middle of it. Thank god! I grabbed it and slammed the drawer closed. I sat on the bed and look at Caleb who was now putting his gray beanie on the top of his head.

"I talked to Noel, he said it wasn't him." Caleb came and plopped next to me on the bed.

"Ok so it was someone else. Hanna it really wasn't a big deal."

" You know what else Mona found her phone in the bathtub this morning and Spencer can't find her phone." I said picking a loose thread on my pajama pants.

"I would love to have seen the look on Mona's face when she found her phone. She loves that thing more then air." He laughed.

I smacked his arm. "Caleb don't be an ass. Don't you think it's strange that all of our phone are going missing?"

"Han, only one phone is missing and I'm sure Spencer will find it. Me and Mona are just victims of a stupid joke. You still have you phone don't you?"

I looked down at my phone and then back at Caleb "Yeah."

"Ok then." I sighed then went over to my closet to pick out some clothes for today.

"Hey Hanna?" I heard Caleb call from the bedroom.

"What?" I called back.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me?"

I stopped looking threw my bag and froze. With everything that happened last night, I forgot I was supposed to be mad at him. I guess I took to long to answer because he started talking again.

"It's ok if you don't want to, it was just an idea."

I cleared my throat and tried to ignore the hurt I felt creeping up the back of my neck.

"Um… a movie? The last time I checked we were in the middle of nowhere. The next house is like an hour walk from here."

"Sean said there was a movie theater near the grocery store they went to yesterday."

"And how far away is the store." I questioned as I started looking for clothes again.

"He said it took them about an hour to drive there."

"You want to drive two hours just to see a movie?" That came out a little ruder then I'd planned.

Caleb was silent at first but then I heard him stand up from the bed and say "Your right it's a stupid idea. Sorry." His footsteps told me he was heading for the door.

I picked up my black jeans and white top then rushed out of the closet.

"Wait!" Caleb stopped and turned to me.

"I want to go." I continued.

"You do?" He sounded excited.

I shook my head 'yes'. "Just give me a minute to change and brush my teeth."

"Ok I'll meet you downstairs." He grinned and then left the room.

I hurried into the bathroom, got dressed, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair and did my make-up. I did a quick once over in the mirror and then went to meet Caleb.

He was sitting on the couch when I found him.

"Are you ready." I asked standing next to him.

"Yup. Emily is letting us borrow her car. She said they were probably going to take the boat out and go swimming."

"Ok but I'm driving" I said snatching the keys from him and running to the front door and outside.

"What's wrong with my driving." Caleb looked at me for an answer as we climbed into Emily's car.

"It sucks." Caleb glared then turned the radio on. The trip there was spent listening to music and him giving me directions every so often.

The theater was small. There were only two movies playing. One of the movie's titles was in French the other in Spanish. We went for the French one, at least it had subtitles. I really didn't understand what the movie was about, all I know is there was a lot of death and sex.

Half way through the movie Caleb grabbed my hand, I had a hard time not flinching. It's not because I didn't want to hold his hand. It's because the warmth of his hand was making me think about that night in the tent, Not even forty-two hours later I found out about him being paid by Jenna to spy on me.

I want to forgive him and start over but it's hard. Every time we start to get close those old emotions of hurt and betrayal creep back up making me want to push him away.

Jeez, I am way to tired to have all these thoughts running through my head. I need to stop thinking for awhile. So I laid my head on Caleb's shoulder and tried to get lost in the movie.

The movie ended around 1'oclock. Me and Caleb had both skipped breakfast so we went to this little dinner across the street from the theater. We both got turkey sandwiches and coke.

"So what did you think of the movie?" Caleb asked after swallowing a bite of sandwich.

"To be honest with you, I fell asleep for about twenty minutes of it."

Caleb threw his head back laughing "So did I." He choked out between chuckles. After we paid for our food we hopped back into Em's car and drove back to the cabin.

We were holding hands and smiling. When we walked into the house, Paige, Spencer, Maya and Noel were sitting on the couch.

"Hey lovebirds. I see you had a good time." Maya joked.

"Yeah we did." I smiled back.

Spencer looked outside at the cars for a minute.

"Where's Lucas and Mona?" She asked me.

"How would I know?"

She looked confused. "They took Noel's car. So I thought maybe they went to town to watch the movie with you."

"What do you mean they took Noel's car." I pulled on Caleb's hand, we walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Well we went out on the boat a few minutes after you left but Mona and Lucas didn't want to go. When we got back they were gone, along with my car." Noel answered.

"Why didn't you call them?" I asked.

"We couldn't. Toby, Sean, Aria, Paige and Emily went back out on the boat before we realized they were gone." Said Spencer.

"So…" Caleb trailed off.

"So…. None of us have phones." I must have looked confused because Spencer continued. " Me, Paige and Maya all can't find our phones and Noel had his cell in his pocket when he fell in the lake last night."

"Wait so half of us don't have phones?" Caleb asked.

"More then half Toby and Sean's are gone too." Paige spoke up.

"So Hanna, Lucas and Aria are the only ones with cell phones?" Caleb ran a hand through his hair.

"What the fuck is happening to all of our phones?" I sighed irritated.

"I have no clue but it's creeping me out. I mean how is it possible for all of us to loose our phones at the same time" Spencer folded her hands in her lap.

"So you didn't see Mona or Lucas in town?" Paige questioned.

"No." Me and Caleb said at the same time.

"It's possible that you missed them." suggested Noel.

"The whole town only has a gas station, grocery store, movie theater and dinner. There is no way we could have missed them, plus we would have seen your car." I said annoyed.

Just then we heard a door slam open.

Well all jumped in our seats and then I turned to look at Spencer. "Thought we were the only ones here?" My voice sounded scared even to my own ears.

"We are. I checked the whole house Mona and Lucas are gone and everyone else is on the boat." Spencer's voice sounded just a scared.

"That doesn't sound alone!" Maya said while her and Paige were holding on to each other.

The slam had sound far away so it must have come from the third floor. Caleb got up slowly and head to the stairs Noel followed behind him.

"What are you doing!" Spencer whisper yelled.

"We need to see what that noise was." Noel whispered back.

Me and Spencer got up from the couch and went after the boys. Maya and Paige said they were going to wait on the dock for the others and let them know what's going on.

We crept up the first fight of stairs and then the second. When we got to the top floor all the doors we shut except one, Lucas and Mona's room.

Noel went in first followed by Caleb then Me and Spence. Everything looked normal, until I saw bits and pieces of what used to be a cell phone on the floor.

"Is that Lucas' phone?" Noel asked.

"It was." I said looking at the broken screen.

"There's no one in here." Caleb said after checking the closet and bathroom. "Maybe the wind-"

I cut Caleb off. " The wind what Caleb? Slammed a door _**open**_." I was shaking nervously. He came over and wrapped me in his arms.

"If that was Lucas' phone then that means Mona and Lucas both don't have phones. We have no way to get a hold of them."

We heard another door open thankfully it was followed by the sound of our worried friends. The four of us rushed downstairs, everyone was in the kitchen.

When they saw us come through the doorway Maya asked us "What was the noise?"

"The bang was Lucas and Mona's bedroom door opening and the shatter was Lucas' phone hitting the wall."

"So Mona and Lucas are both phone less?" Aria asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah. Me and you are the only ones with phones now." I told her.

"Mine is about five minutes away from dying."

"Great so we have one phone." Sean said grinding his teeth.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's alot shorter then all of my other chapters but I wanted to update a quickly as I could! Thank you so much for all your reviews! Please keep them coming! They make me want to write faster! Someone wanted Haleb sexy times so I gave it to them! I hope you like it! Sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

><p>"Ok this is getting ridiculous." Paige huffed.<p>

"Whoever thought it would be a funny joke to fuck with our phones, its not funny so just give them back." Toby looked around expecting one of us to come forward and say 'Haha fooled you!' and hand us our phones. No one did.

"Ok the phone thing is annoying but it's not the most important thing right now. We have no idea where Mona and Lucas are." Spencer said from her seat at the kitchen table.

"They probably just went into town. I'm sure they'll be back in an hour or two." Sean argued.

"No we were just in town they weren't there." I spoke crossing my arms.

"Your not wonder woman Hanna! It's possible they were there and you didn't see them." Noel said with an attitude.

"The town is smaller then our school parking lot Noel! There is no way we missed them. They weren't there." I barked back.

"Well maybe they were still driving there when you left." Maya said trying to sooth the tension.

"I guess it's possible but there's only one way to get into town and we were the only car on the road." Caleb spoke calmly.

"Maybe they pulled off the road to make out in the forest?" Sean shrugged.

Emily threw him a dirty look.

"Does Mona really seem like the type of girl who would want to play tonsil hockey in the middle of nowhere?"

"No, but Mona is full of surprises. So it's possible." Sean answered back.

"Maybe your right." I said scratching my forehead.

"Still one of us should drive to town and see if they're there." Emily sighed.

"I'll go." Paige offered. She pulled her car keys out of her pocket and headed out of the kitchen.

"I'm going with her." Sean stood up and followed Paige outside.

Gravel crunched under the tiers as they made there way down the long driveway.

"Ok so about the phone situation, they are obviously in the house somewhere. I mean they couldn't just get up and walk away." Spencer said when we could no longer hear Paige's car.

"I think it's pretty obvious that someone took them at this point Spence." I sighed shaking my head.

"Well then maybe they hid them somewhere in the house?"

"Whoever stole the phones also drowned Mona and Caleb phones and crushed Lucas' cell. So even if we find the phones they are probably already trashed."

"That doesn't make since to me. The person taking and destroying the phones has to be one of us because we're the only people in the house right?" Emily asked jumping onto the counter.

None of us answered the question. The thought that we weren't alone scared me shitless.

Emily continued. "I guess I could see how someone might find stealing phones funny but why destroy them?"

"Maybe they want to make sure we can't call for help." Noel said. We all whipped our heads towards him and glared.

"Hey, Hey calm down I was just kidding!" He raised his hands up in surrender.

"It's not funny Noel." Aria spat meanly.

"Sorry. I just think we're getting a little too worked up about this phone thing. I'm sure whoever took them was just trying to be funny."

"You say that like you know what this person is thinking. Maybe you know more then your letting on?" Aria accused.

"Are you trying blame me for the missing phones? I didn't-"

Emily cut Noel off. "Aria, he couldn't have taken them, the first phone went missing last night and he was locked outside remember?"

"Right… Sorry Noel." Aria looked down at her shoes.

"It alright. Your scared, I shouldn't have joked like that. I'm sorry too." Noel reached out and the two of them hugged.

"So what should we do now?" Toby questioned.

"I guess wait for Sean and Paige to come back and go from there." Maya sighed.

"Hopefully they find Mona and Lucas, then we can just go back to our fun carefree vacation." Emily added.

"I'm going to go look for those phones." Spencer looked at Aria and Maya. "Will you two help me?"

They nodded and the three of them went to search for the missing phones.

"Do you guy want to go out on the dock?" Noel asked the rest of us. Emily and Toby said yes and made there way to the backdoor.

"Are you two coming." Noel glanced at me and Caleb.

"No I think I'm going to head up stairs and try to take a nap." I smiled then turned on my heels heading towards the stairs. Caleb followed closely.

"Are you ok?" He asked as soon as the bedroom door was shut.

"Yeah. Just a little bit of a headache." I replied crawling into the warm sheets of our bed.

Caleb pulled his shoes and beanie off then got into bed next to me. He was leaning on his elbow looking down at me. I reached up and brushed his hair out of his face, he closed his eyes and leaned into my touch. When I pulled my hand back down he opened his eyes and looked at my lips.

I knew he was going to kiss me before he even started to lean down. Even though I saw the kiss coming it still took my breath away. Only he had the ability to do that, take my breath with the smallest of kisses.

After a few seconds he pulled back and looked at me, his eyes were asking me if that was ok. I could feel those old feelings of pain and hurt creeping back up to the surface, mixing with the new emotions of love and fear. Instead of pushing him away, I placed my hand on the back of his neck and pulled his lips back to mine. I put all of those conflicting emotions into the kiss.

My feelings of pain and love intertwined with his emotions of regret and longing, it made for one hell of a kiss.

I deepened the kiss and he moved his body on top of mine, in-between my legs. He slid his tongue against mine and I arched my back so our torsos were press against each other.

The kisses grew more and more frantic and desperate. He pulled his lips away from mine and trailed kisses down my neck. I turned my head to give him better access then I slid my hands up his back taking his shirt with me. Caleb sat up and yanked his shirt off, it got thrown somewhere on the floor. He ran his hands up and down my sides a few times before hooking his thumbs under my shirt and dragging it upwards. Together we managed to get the rest of our clothes off of our bodies and onto the floor.

It was just as perfect as the first time. I didn't think it was possible for two people to fit together so perfectly, it was like he was made for me.

After, Caleb held me in his arms and played with a strand of my hair.

"What are you doing sketchy?" I asked pulling his hand away from my hair.

He kissed my lips then whispered "Hanna Marin you have some serious sex hair."

He laughed and I shoved his shoulder holding back giggles of my own.

"You think mine's bad you should see yours." Our laughter was cut short by a pounding on the front door.

Me and Caleb both jumped out of bed, picked up our clothes from the floor and quickly got dressed. I looked in the mirror to make sure all my clothes were on right and gasped at the sight of my hair. Jeez Caleb wasn't kidding. I grabbed a ponytail holder and put my hair up into a messy bun.

I grabbed Caleb's hand and we rushed down the stairs to see what was going on.

I could see everyone crowded around the couch, they were all talking at once. Emily dash past me from the kitchen with a wet towel. Aria spotted me and Caleb and quickly walked over to us.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It's Lucas." She answered.

"Paige and Sean found him? What about Mona where is she?" I looked over Aria's shoulder and tried to get a look at Lucas but everyone was in my way.

"No Paige and Sean are still gone. Lucas just showed up on the front porch banging on the door… bleeding."

"What? Why is he bleeding?" Caleb asked. My eye grew huge as I tried again to get a look at Lucas.

Aria shrugged.

I pulled Caleb over to the crowd and pushed until me and Caleb were both sitting next to Lucas on the couch

His lip was split and he had a huge bruises covering all his face. He also had leaves in his hair and large rips and tears in his clothes.

The towel that Emily had brought out was being pressed against a large gash that went from his forehead to his temple. It was bleeding badly and the once white towel was now mostly red. I could see the skin around the cut was already starting to turn purple.

I put the hand that wasn't in Caleb's grasp on Lucas' knee.

"What happened to you Lucas?" I could feel the tears building up as I asked this.

Lucas looked at me with such sadness, sorrow and pain in his eyes it made my heart ache.

"We were driving into town and there was another car right behind us. They were right on our bumper so I pulled over to let them pass…. But they didn't. They rammed right into the side of our car. We went over the railing and the car rolled half way down the mountain before hitting a tree."

Everyone sat in a shock silence for a minute. I was the first to find my voice.

"They hit you on purpose?"

"Yeah. We pulled over and they drove past us but before we could start driving again they turn their car around and aimed right for us." Lucas had tears coming down his face. Spencer wiped some of them away trying to be careful of his bruises, he flinched slightly.

"Where's Mona?" Caleb asked while rubbing his thumb over my knuckles. He too had tears in his eyes…. Actually looking around the room we all did.

Lucas cleared his throat then continued with his story. "I hit my head on the steering wheel while we were flipping. When I woke up, I was upside down and one side of the car was smashed against a tree. There was blood on the dashboard but Mona was gone. I got myself out of the car and walk up and down the mountain trying to find her, but I couldn't. I managed to get back to the road and find my way back here. I had been hoping Mona had found her way back too." He let out the most heartbreaking sob as he finished talking. Maya wrapped her arms around him and held him close.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Did you miss me? :P I know it's been FOREVER since I updated but I was on vacation with no internet! This chapter is kind of short but I was having a hard time writing it. I hope you enjoy it! Reviews = faster update! I can not wait for Haleb kiss tomorrow! Love you! -Ashley**

**Sorry for any mistakes, I wrote this at 4 in the morning! For some reason I always end up writing REALLY late.**

* * *

><p>The next few minutes passed in a blur. Lucas was still sobbing as Maya and Emily lead him into the kitchen so they could wash off his cuts. Spencer and Noel went upstairs to look for a first aid kit. The rest of us sat in shockedscared silence.

Toby was the first to break it. "What are we going to do?"

I lifted my eyes from my lap and looked around at everyone in deep thought.

"Maybe we should go home." Aria spoke while playing with the ring on her thumb.

"Sounds good to me. This trip is getting a little too Steven Spielberg for my tastes." I said laying my head on Caleb's shoulder. He chucked very lightly and kissed the top of my head.

"As much as I would love to leave, we can't." Caleb sighed.

"And why not!" Aria argued crossing her arms.

"Lots of reasons." Caleb smirked, he was pissing her off on purpose.

"Could you name them please!" Aria voice was laced with venom. I guess she doesn't find Caleb very funny.

"Well first off we only have one car and there's nine of us in the house right now. So some of us would have to stay behind. Now I don't know about you but leaving four people with no phones and no way to leave town doesn't seem like a very smart idea to me."

Caleb has a good point I thought, Aria didn't seem to think the same.

"No one has to stay behind." She spoke sounding very determined.

"How? It's not one of those magic clown cars nine people will not fit into a car with five seats." Caleb looked annoyed as he said this.

"Are you forgetting about Paige and Sean? They have a car, when they get back we will have enough room."

"And what if they don't come back?" Toby butted into the conversation.

We all snapped our heads in his direction.

"What do you mean?" I asked with slight panic in my voice.

"Well the creep that ran Lucas off the road might still be out there. He… or she could run Paige and Sean off too."

Shit, I hadn't thought of that! Apparently Aria hadn't thought of it either because she looked a lot less confident now.

"We can't think like that we just have to hope their ok and hope they come back soon so we can tell them what happened." The fight had left Aria's voice completely and she sounded helpless.

"Well if they do come back one of us is still going to have to stay behind." I sounded just as helpless.

"Why?" Toby asked rubbing his temple.

"Have you forgotten about Mona? She's still missing. She could be badly hurt and what's going to happen if she finds her way back to the cabin and there is no one here to help her?" I lifted my head from it's place on Caleb's shoulder and smoothed down some of my hair.

"Your right. We can't leave Mona." Aria slumped in her seat.

"We need to leave…" Spencer's loud voice broke the calm that had taken over the living room. She had just come down the steps and handed Noel the first aid kit so he could take it to Emily and Maya.

I rolled my eyes, we _just _had this conversation.

"…I'm no doctor but I'm pretty sure Lucas is going to need some medical help. That gash on his head looks pretty deep." Spencer continued as she plopped on the couch next to Toby.

"We can't leave Mona here." Aria said still slumped in the chair.

Spencer scrunched her eyebrows. "Right. Well then we need to call for help. Lucas seriously is going to need some medical help, there's not much in that first aid kit. We can use Hanna's phone to call 911. They can send an ambulance for Lucas and hopefully a search team for Mona."

My phone? I placed my hand on my pocket and felt it was empty. Fuck where's my phone! It was in my pocket when…

I jumped up from my spot on the coffee table and sprinted up the stairs to the doors of mine and Caleb's room.

I slammed them open and frantically looked around the room. It must have fallen out of my pocket when Caleb took my jeans off earlier. I drug around the sheets and found nothing. I dropped to my hands and knees and felt around under the bed.

"Yes!" I shouted when my hand hit something hard, I grabbed it and pulled my hand from under the bed. Thank you! I breathed a sigh of relief, then stood up and made my way back down to the living room.

When everyone saw me come back down the stairs with my cell phone in hand they let out the breath they had been holding.

I was about to open my mouth when we hear a car door shut outside.

"Thank god! Paige and Sean are here." Aria ran to the front door and opened it.

Sean walked in the house with a hysterically crying Paige in his arms. She had her head tucked into Sean's neck, her tears soaking his t-shirt. Sean also had tears coming down his face.

Maya who had been in the kitchen with Emily and Lucas came rushing out at the sound of her girlfriend's sobs.

Sean sat on the now empty couch and held Paige close, rocking her back and forth slowly. They just sat there holding on to each other crying. Neither of them spoke or even looked at us.

From what I could tell they weren't hurt. They didn't have any blood on them and none of their clothes were ripped.

I looked around and saw almost everyone was crying at the heartbreaking scene. Maya being the one with the most tears seeing the girl she loves in so much pain.

I could tell every one was thinking the same thing, 'What the hell happened?'

Toby put his arm around Aria who was shaking slightly and lead her into the kitchen, most likely to tell Emily and Lucas what was going on.

Maya moved slowly over to the couch and sat beside Sean and Paige. She took her hand and placed it on Paige's back. Paige flinched away and pulled Sean closer. Maya looked hurt and pulled her hand away placing it in her lap.

As time went on more and more people left the room not being able to handle anymore tears. Me, Caleb, Maya and Sean were the only ones in the room when Paige's soft whimpers finally stopped.

Sean pulled away from her slightly and we could see that Paige had cried herself to sleep.

Sean very slowly and very carefully stood up carrying Paige bridal style up the stairs to his and Noel's room. Me, Caleb and Maya silently followed.

Sean placed Paige on the bed, pulled the blankets over her and pushed a strand of hair out of her face. Maya crawled into the bed and laid by Paige. Sean sat on the end of the bed and put his head in his hands.

Caleb came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me against his chest.

I waited for Sean to start telling us what happened… he didn't move. So I decided to tell him about Lucas.

"Lucas is back. He and Mona were run off the road by some freak. The car flipped down the side of the hill and he hit his head pretty bad. Emily is trying to clean the wound but he's going to need a doctor. Lucas said when he woke up Mona was gone and he walked up and down the mountain trying to find her. She hasn't come back."

Sean lifted his head after I had finished talking and I could see the tears had started again.

"We found her." Sean's voice was scratchy from all the crying.

I heard Caleb take a sharp breath and he pulled me even closer moving his arms from my waist to my shoulders.

I pulled my eyebrows together in confusion.

"Wait then where is she? Is she ok…" I trailed off when Sean started crying harder.

Caleb leaned his head down and whispered in my ear.

"He means they found her body Hanna."

I could feel the shock course through my body. No, no, no this can't be happening. My knees gave in and Caleb grabbed me quick stopping me from falling. He pulled us so we were sitting on the floor, he put his back to the wall and sat me in his lap. The tears were streaming down my face, Caleb tried brushing them away but it was no use there were to many.

I could hear Maya's soft sobs from the bed. Sean rubbed his eyes and tried to compose himself.

"We were driving into town when I saw skid marks on the road. I could tell they were fresh because we could smell the burnt rubber in the air. Paige was the one who noticed that the road railing was broken. So we pulled over and walked to the broken part of the railing. At first I couldn't see anything unusual but then I saw Mona's purse out of the corner of my eye. It was pretty obvious that they had crashed so me and Paige made our way down the hill looking for them. The car was completely smashed, the passengers side was wrapped around a tree. Both of the back seat doors were missing along with the truck lid, glass from the windows were every where and there was lots of blood. On the outside and inside of the car. There was blood on the broken glass, blood on one of the missing doors, blood on the steering wheel, blood on the dashboard and on both of the front seats."

Sean looked like he was going to be sick but he took a shaky breath and continued anyways.

" I was still looking at the car when I heard Paige scream. I ran over to see what happened and that's when I saw her. She was just lying there on the dirt. Her clothes were ripped in many places and she only had one shoe on. Her back was against the ground, face pointed towards the sky with both eyes open. One of her legs was bent in an un-natural position, she had cuts everywhere and a big one across her forehead, probably from hitting her head on the dash."

Sean had his eyes closed and was shaking, Maya had moved to sit beside him and was holding his hand. I put my head on Caleb's chest and felt a slight rumble when he started talking.

"How did she die?"

"She hit her head." Maya said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No." Sean interrupted. " The cut on her head was nasty but the cut across her throat was worse."

"How did she cut her throat?" I questioned swallowing hard.

"I don't know." Sean then bolted for the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

After most of the tears had stopped I stood up from Caleb's lap and told him we needed to tell the others. Maya decided to stay with Paige and to help Sean.

We made our way down to the kitchen and retold the awful story. Everyone clung to each other and cried at the thought we would never see Mona again. The thought of her mangled body lying on the dirt makes me sick to my stomach.

Lucas was sleeping so we all decided to tell him after he woke up. I think we were all hoping he would stay asleep for awhile, nobody wanted to see the look on his face when he found out the girl he loves is dead.

Every one was sitting in a mournful silence when my phone beeped.

_**One down, twelve to go -A**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I know you all probably hate me for taking so long to update and I'm so sorry! I was having a really hard time writing this chapter. I hope you like it! Leave me a review. Sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

><p>I tried to keep the fear off my face as I shoved the phone in my pocket before Caleb could see the text. I looked around and made my way to Spencer who had tears running down her face. I hugged her and whispered in her ear.<p>

"Get Aria and Emily then meet me in mine and Caleb's room."

She looked confused but gave a slight nod. I made my way to the kitchen doorway where Caleb gabbed my arm.

"Where are you going Han?"

"Upstairs." I said curtly.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He sounded a tad worried.

"No I'll be fine." I managed a small smile and pushed past him. I got to the room and waited.

When the four of us were all in the room I shut the door and Aria spoke up.

"What's wrong Hanna? You look terrified."

I had to hold back the urge to roll my eyes.

"You mean other then the fact one of my closest friends just died?"

Aria looked embarrassed and started playing with the ring on her finger.

"Whatever. I pulled you in here because I need to show you something." With that said, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone with the text still on the screen and handed it to Spencer. She looked down and started reading the text, her eyes were huge with fear. When Emily saw the look on Spencer's face she snatched the phone and held it in her hand, Aria reading over her shoulder.

Emily handed me my phone back and took a seat on the bed while rubbing the sides of her head. Aria took a shaky breath and sat next to her.

"What does that mean?" Spencer asked crossing her arms.

"That A is the freak who ran Lucas and Mona off the road, obviously" I growled.

"Why? I mean we know A hates us but why hurt Mona and Lucas?" Emily questioned.

"A's a psychotic bastard. Why else?" Aria snapped.

"The message says 'one down twelve to go,' right?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, but that doesn't make sense. With Mona gone there's only eleven of us." Emily piped in. "Unless A was including him.. her… its self." She added.

"Whatever. A's counting skills aren't important right now." Spencer said. "We need to get out of here."

"If A is the person that ran Mona and Lucas off the road, then what makes us think they won't do the same to us? Maybe the house is the safest place for us." Emily stated.

"So what are we supposed to do? Just sit here and wait for A to pick us off?" I spoke up.

"Maybe we should tell the others." Aria said it so quietly I almost missed it.

"What!" Emily turned her head to Aria.

"Well it's not just our lives on the line it's their's too." Aria spoke a little louder.

Spencer nodded her head in agreement then added.

"Maybe they can help us figure out how to get out of here."

"That is if they're still talking to us." I said remorsefully.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"This is our fault."

With that being said we all took deep breaths and went down stairs into the living room where everyone was. They all looked awful. Lucas was crying probably from being told what happened to Mona. The now awake Paige was curled into Sean's side, who looked like a zombie. Everyone else just looked tired and sad.

"We need to tell you something." I said. My voice slightly shaking. Spencer grabbed my hand and together the four of us told about the nightmare that is A.

… "And then I got this text." I pulled out my phone and passed it around to everyone. Lucas was the last to read the text.

He looked up with anger burning in his eyes.

"You brought us here knowing you were being stalked. Are you four morons? How could you have possibly not realized something like this could happen! Mona is dead and it's all your fault!." At this point he was in our faces screaming.

Toby jumped up from his seat and pulled Lucas away from us. He sat Lucas back on the couch and tried to calm him down.

Aria and Emily were both in tears and Spencer looked close to it. I was shaking a tad and looking around at everyone's faces I could tell some of them agreed with him.

"What are we going to do?" Maya asked.

"Get the hell out of here before anyone else gets hurt." Lucas spat in our direction.

"Hey you need to cool it. Being an ass isn't going to help anyone." Caleb argued in our defense.

Lucas looked like he was going to say something but when Caleb gave him a look that said '_I will beat the shit out of you_' he kept his mouth shut.

"I agree about the getting out of here part." Noel spoke up.

"But what if A is out there and runs us off the road too?" Emily questioned.

"Well what else are we supposed to do? Sit here and wait for A to attack."

"I guess your right." Emily sighed.

"What should we do with our clothes and stuff?" Aria asked.

"I really don't think waiting for everyone to pack up their things is a good idea. I guess we should just grab the important things and go." Spencer answered.

We all nodded in agreement then headed to our rooms to get a few things. As I started up the stairs I could her Noel ask Paige if she wanted him to drive her car.

I opened the double doors and made my way to the closet pulling my suitcase out and laying it on the bed. I really don't want to leave my clothes here but I guess they aren't really _that_ important.

I could hear Caleb's boots enter the room. He opened his closet and dropped his bag next to mine. He turned his head to me and gave me a soft smile. I managed a watery one in return. I was trying _really_ hard not to cry but Lucas' words were still ringing in my head.

Caleb must have seen the tears because he stopped looking though his bag and held onto my hand.

"Lucas is wrong you know. This is not your fault."

"I'm glad you think so but he is right. I don't know why I thought it was a good idea to come to the middle of nowhere when I have a psycho stalker."

"Hanna." He sighed. Caleb then pulled on my hand bring me against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed the back of my head.

"I love you." He whispered. I smiled against his chest and cried a little harder. I lifted my head and kissed him softly on the lips.

I pulled back so our lips were barely touching.

"I love you too." He smiled and kissed my lips again. After staying in each others arms a little longer we pulled apart and went back to looking through our bags.

I decided to bring my purse that had my wallet, money, license, make up and cell phone in it. I also brought two of my favorite shirts.

Caleb emptied his green backpack and filled it with the supplies in the first aid kit, his wallet and his grey beanie.

We were leaving the room when we heard it. A loud boom like a bomb or something followed by screaming.

Me and Caleb rushed down stairs and out the front door where everyone was staring at the burning car.

Paige's car was on fire and Maya was on the ground covered in blood and throwing up. I rushed over to her. I rubbed her back as she dry heaved.

"What happened are you hurt?"

"Oh god" I heard Aria say right before she started throwing up herself.

Caleb who had been standing next to me looked confused. He looked around and his eyes landed on something in the distance. His face looked horrified and a little green.

I took my hand off Maya's back and went to turn around to look at whatever was making everyone sick.

"What is it?" I was almost turned around when Caleb grabbed my face.

"No Hanna. You don't want to see."

I tried to break out of his grasp and turn but he held on tighter.

"Come on Caleb let me go. I want to see. What is it?"

"No Hanna! Lets get Maya inside."

"What is it! Tell me!"

Toby who also looked green came over and scooped Maya up off the ground. He carried her into the house. Caleb helped me up and held my face tight to his chest so I wouldn't be able to look at whatever 'it' was while we made our way inside.

When Caleb shut the door and made sure I couldn't look threw any of the windows he let me go.

"What the fuck Caleb!"

"Hanna trust me you'll thank me later."

I was about to rip his head off when I noticed Emily shaking on the couch. She too was covered in blood and smelled like vomit. I gave one last glare to Caleb and made my way over to her.

"Em are you ok?" I asked sitting next to her. I grabbed her hand and tried to sooth her. She turned to look at me then threw her arms around me and started crying.

"It was awful." She sobbed. I held her closer and rubbed her back while she let the tears out.

I looked over her shoulder to see that Caleb had gotten and towel and glass of water. He walked over to us and sat on the coffee table right across from Emily.

He said "Here Emily drink this."

She pulled away from me and took the glass of water from his hand. She sipped very slowly probably to stop herself from throwing it up. After a few drinks she set it down by Caleb on the table.

Caleb then grabbed the towel and started wiping the blood off of her face. While he was getting the blood off her I decided to ask.

"What happened."

Caleb pulled the towel away from Emily and set it by his feet on the floor. She took a deep breath and looked at me.

"I finished packing so I went outside with Maya to wait by the cars for everyone else. Noel came out next and was going to open the trunk of Paige's car for our bags… but when he opened the car door the fucking car exploded. Noel was on fire but that didn't really matter he was already dead. The steering wheel had flown off and…"

She stopped herself there and looked like she was going to start gagging again. I myself could feel the sandwich I had eaten earlier creeping back up my throat.

Just then Toby came down stairs. He had blood on his shirt, probably from carrying Maya. He walked over to us.

"Come on Em lets get you cleaned up." He said to his girlfriend as he picked her up and carried her back up the steps.

Caleb had just moved next to me and pulled me into his arms when my phone beeped in my purse. I didn't even need to read the text to know what it said.

_**Two down, eleven to go -A**_


End file.
